A Battle For Survival
by CrimsonBloodElf
Summary: Its his first day to be a Horde Guard. But then the Crossroads is attacked and he must save his town. R&R! My first story from an Orc's point of view!


Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft, not even the characters in my story…

Bloodstained Hands… Thank you for the comment. It was short, really short.

And to all who read and did not review… When I say R&R, I mean R&R.

Well, on to The Start!

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Barrens, and Galmak was hurrying to the post. He had overslept and was late for his first day as a guard for the Crossroads. His main intention, though, would be to make a good impression.

This was just the beginning of his worries.

/I'm probably going to have to run to the post now…/ His mind was clattered with thoughts of worrying and nervousness. He started to dart across the sand and dust, when a guard caught him on the way.

"I suppose you are the new one they talk about… Perhaps you could tell me why you are not at your post yet?" His voice was deep and dark, for he was a Tauren, and a huge one at that.

"Uh…" Galmak was speechless.

"Ill let you on your way. You seem to be running a little late…" He unhanded the young Warrior and went about his business.

The Orc ran faster each time he took a step. His boots went _thump_ and his equipment kept bouncing up and down, which made it harder for him to breathe and run fast.

He finally made it to the Crossroads. His boss, Tania Featherhoof, was the boss no one wanted to have. She was mean and her tone was eerie and loud. Her armor was not good for battle, and her pet Sabre, Huuku, almost always growled at everyone.

Galmak looked around him and saw new travelers coming from all sides of him. The travelers looked at him and stared, then went. Galmak had a scar on his face, a scar from a magic spell that a Human Warlock shot at him. The scar was never healed back, and the gash was a sorry sight. Purple flesh and a tint of blue made it look infected.

Tania tapped her foot and said, " You are late, Galmak. Five extra minutes added to your time."

This was turning out bad for Galmak. His first day was a mess.

* * *

The sound of gunshots was heard. Guards came from all the towers, where they were making use of their time. Galmak was the first to hear the footsteps of a rogue near Tania. His senses kicked in and he saw the rogue. The rogue was about to strike when Galmak hit her in the back with staff. His face was mad and his eyes were red. He knew this was not an attack, it was a raid.

Sabres and Raptors went all over, attacking the guards with all their might. There were bodies and corpses laying on the ground, all the bodies of travelers and some of the attackers.

A Raptor flew at Galmak and tried to surprise attack him. Too bad Galmak wasn't fast enough to stop it from tearing his flesh. The Warrior, though injured, kept on fighting. He hit the raptor with so much might, it flew and hit the ground with a THUD.

Only three pets and four Alliance were left, but only four Horde Guards still remained, struggling to even stand. Galmak though was on his feet, axe ready in his hand. He wasn't about to give up yet. His spirit was high, and his rage was too.

CBE: I made him resemble an orc hero. Hope you noticed!>>

The blood in his veins was getting hotter by the second. His muscles were tensing and his body was shaking.

"LOK TAR O GAR!" He yelled, running toward the intruders. "FOR THE HORDE!"

The guards charged with all their might. Clings and slashes could be heard. Blood splattered all over… This was the last scene seen from human eyes.

First fell the Human Paladin. The Human healed his companions, not watching for his own danger. His head came cleanly off.

Then fell the pets. Only one traveler survived to help the guards, and luckily, he was a warlock. He summoned and inferno and told it to kill the pets. It did as it was told, but it went crazy and killed its master.

While the Alliance tried to eliminate the Inferno with difficulty, only one Raid Member was left…

/Luckily… He's the last and only…/ He couldn't die, not just yet. He could not fall so easily! This was his first day for crying out loud! He had to survive… That's when the warrior took the chances and jumped toward the invader. Then, He hit the Hunter in the back of his neck. But before that… Galmak was hit in the shoulder, and it was bleeding furiously. He needed medical attention soon, and soon meant NOW.

It had ended… The raid was over, and only two guards survived the whole thing. Galmak was bleeding heavily and the other was almost dead. Luckily reinforcements came. They helped heal his friend and himself.

* * *

Well, there you go! Here's the Raid on XR from Arthas Realm, just exaggerated and from a Guard's point of view…

I have to break the bad news sometime, so here!

Galmak dies of blood loss and pulled a muscle during the fight, so this is SAD!

Review plz!


End file.
